Seventh Year
by TheDaVinciClub
Summary: Voldemort's rise to power is steadily gowing as James and Lily begin their Seventh Year as head girl and boy, much to Lily's dismay. Evil plots are hatched, friends become enimies and love is in the air as James tries to sweep the reluctant Lily off her feet. Severus struggles between what's right and wrong as he tries to save the life of the girl he loves. Title subeject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, this is Leonardo from the DaVinciClub and this is my first fanfiction on this account. This is the first chapter and I plan on updating again in the next week or so. Please note that I am an American so I'm doing my best with British slang. If you feel I'm using a word wrong just let me know. Also let me know if you find any grammatical or spelling errors so I can fix them right away. Thanks so much for reading!**

The head girls badge gleamed proudly on the perfect robes of Lily Evans as she strode through the corridor of the train and located the prefects department up front. There she sat, at 10:45 as she waited for her fellow prefects to arrive at 11.

The fiery redhead could never actually be described as punctual. She had a difficult time planning ahead and would often arrive shortly after the bell rung, with disheveled clothing and some sort of on the go breakfast if it were early. Lily Evans was not a morning person.

But despite her occasional tardiness she was the darling of every teacher, with near perfect grades and a zero detention record. She was kind to you if you reciprocated and if she didn't like you it was because you had wronged her at least twice. Lily believed in second chances but after that, you were done. When not pushed to near explosive anger she walked around with a presence that could only be described as kind. Nothing about her was false, from her appearance to her personality. At least, that's what they saw.

Lily was stressed beyond belief. As head girl she needed to become organized and punctual and maintain her perfect grades, all while coping with strenuous duties associated with being head girl. Today, so far she was punctual.

Apparently so was someone else.

Severus Snape walked into the compartment and closed the door behind him. So this was a private affair huh? Being alone with him made her anxious now after the incident in 5th year. They hadn't spoken since then and Lily no longer trusted him. What had he done over the summer? Did he attack innocent muggles? Who had he killed?

"What do you want, Severus?" she sneered in an icy tone. He noticed she no longer used the pet name Sev, and it pained him. He should have never said that awful word. If it weren't for the Potter bastard...

"Spit it out now before I hex you into oblivion!" She threatened.

" Lily, I'm sorry..." he started but she interrupted.

" Oh, two years later and your sorry! We'll guess what? The Oscar goes to SOMEONE ELSE! You called me a disgusting insult, don't say a word to me and you think that sorry is just going to put everything back together? You were my best friend Severus. I loved you like a brother and you betrayed me because that toe rag Potter, embarrassed you. "

" Lily!" He yelled, breaking her out of her rant. Everything she said was true and it reopened wounds that he had worked so hard to close. But, he guessed if they were actually closed in the first place he wouldn't be here groveling for her forgiveness.

" I should have never ever called you that word and I regret it so much, you have no idea. I think about it every day and I just wish I could be your friend again. Please join me. The dark lord needs people like you, like me to help him with his cause." he pleaded.

" Lord Voldemort is an evil disgusting man who murders innocent people. I would never ever join him and it makes me sick that you would believe the rubbish he uses to get you to join him. How could you do this Severus! His cause is to murder mud bloods, people exactly like me! " she was yelling louder now, her voice almost shrieking with rage and fear.

"Don't ever call yourself that again! You're not a mudblood, you're and excellent witch! The dark lord would make an exception. Please Lily! It's the only way I know how to protect you..."

" Bullshit Snape!" So she's resorted to using last names now... "In their eyes I'm nothing more than a filthy lower class citizen who doesn't deserve to be alive. You think the same thing about everyone else with muggle parents, why am different?!"

" Because I love you Lily!" There it was, he had done it now...

"You don't insult people you love Severus!"

"He's going to I'll you if you don't come with me why can't you see that!" They were screaming now. Students were going to be on the train any minuet and here they were, in the stuffy prefects compartment yelling their hearts out to each other, faces flushed with anger, shaking so terrible with tears threatening to spill over any seconds now.

" I don't need your protection. Get out." She said, barely over a whisper, her voice shaking with a rage that hadn't yet been unleashed. It was all she could do hold it in before wands were pulled out and it became a full fledged duel.

Severus slammed the door to the compartment so hard Lily thought it would shatter. Upon inspection she noticed there were a few hairline fractures. Nothing a little reparo couldn't fix. After completing the spell she collapsed on the floor and buried her face in her hands. She began dry sobbing and her eyes were burning with the laborious task of keeping the tears inside the ducts. After fifth year she promised herself she would not shed another tear over Severus Snape. That was a promise she had no intention of breaking.

After about 5 minuets, she felt she had sobbed a sufficient amount. She glanced down at her watch and noticed that her fellow prefects would arrive in no later than 5 minuets. With some effort, Lily managed to push her self up from the floor and smooth out her skirt. Her face felt puffy, and her cheeks felt flush but hopefully no one would be able to tell she had been crying…correction, dry sobbing.  
She took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for her head boy to arrive. She despised Potter with every fiber of her being but she couldn't argue that he was never late.

_Speak of the devil_… She thought as the arrogant toe rag himself paraded around the corner and swept into the room. The git probably thought that whomever he chose to grace with his presence should consider themselves the luckiest human beings alive. But Lily could see past that. She knew that Potter was just a bullying prat who skated thought life by his charms and good looks. How he managed to receive the head boy position without even being a prefect was beyond her.

He took a seat next to her and even though she completely hated having him so close to her, she deemed it appropriate since they were running the meeting. Lily hoped that during her term as head girl they would be able to get by with little conversation, but knowing potter that was unlikely.

"Sooo Evans," he began with a cheeky grin as he began to scoot his chair closer to her, "Have a nice summer?" he tried to twirl his fingers through her hair but she swatted him away and scooted her chair away as well.

"My summer is none of your business potter and I suggest you keep your perverted hands off of me before I hex you where you don't want to be hexed." She spat at him, her words dripping with venom.

" So eager to get into my pants Evans, well if you insist." He replied.

He then stood up in front of her and proceeded to undo the zipper on his pants. Before she could even scream _what the hell are you doing potter!_ The prefects began to file through the doors and were met with the scandalous sight. The head boy was standing with his zipper down in front of the head girl.

"It's not what you think!" Lily yelled, he cheeks flush with embarrassment.

She then kicked potter in the stomach and he fell to the floor with a thud. Despite the extremely hard kick, he was rolling around laughing uncontrollably and yelling, "It's exactly what you think," between spurts of body rocking laughter.

Lily doubted that she had ever been more embarrassed in her life. What a great way to start the year. The prefects she was supposed to be commanding probably thought she was a cheap slag. They too were clutching their stomachs and laughing, all except for Remus who stood off to the side with his arms folded across his chest, a knowing smile playing on his lips. Lily always thought Remus was attractive enough and he was very intelligent, but she had always thought of him like a brother. There was never any spark.

She supposed it was time to quiet them down and get down to business.

"All right, quiet down!" she shouted over the raucous laughter, her voice sounding more confidant than she felt. "Potter, get off the floor and help me run this thing."

"Of course! Anything for you, Lily darling!" he responded in a sickly sweet voice, flashing her his pearly white teeth.

Lily just gritted her teeth and tried to control the anger that threatened to overwhelm her. "We'll talk about this later!" she hissed.

"Right…in the bedroom…gotcha." he said with a wink.

"No Potter! No Bedroom! There is not, nor will there ever be a Bedroom! Do you understand?!"

"Oh, I understand, likes to do it anywhere but the bedroom. Kinky Evans, I like it!"

Lily just turned to the prefects who were holding in their snickers.

"Laughing just eggs him on! Why can't you guys see that?" she yelled over the continuous laughter.

The prefects immediately quieted themselves and took a seat. There were a few mutters of sorry but most of them just smiled and tried not to laugh anymore.

"You know," Lily began, "You guys are supposed to be the most well behaved students at Hogwarts, the students that the first years look up to. Right now you just look like a bunch of bystanders, people who encourage the bully. I don't know how James came to be my…er…partner, but I hope the experience helps mature him a bit more. And right now you aren't helping."

She glared at them with the look she inherited from her mother, a look that instantly makes the people receiving it feel guilty. That wiped the smiles off their faces.

"Alright," she said, "Lets get down to business."

And so they began, passing out timetables and in forming the new prefects of their duties. They reminded the returning ones of the rules and informed them the time in which they were to patrol the train corridors. James and Lily were to take the first patrol.

As the prefects began to file out Lily grabbed James's robes and pulled him back into the compartment. It was time she gave him a piece of her mind.

"What exactly was that for potter?" she hissed, glaring at him menacingly.

"Why Lily dear, what ever are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Potter. You now what I'm talking about. Why did you choose to embarrass me in front of them? How can they respect me now? They think I'm a slag!"

"Lily," his voice softened considerably, "You could never be a slag. I know that, and so do they."

Wow, James Potter being nice. That was new.

"No they don't. They think I go around blowing every guy I meet. You just ruined my year. How do you expect me to recover from this?" she was speaking calmly, almost defeated.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I really am. They know you would never do that. You the most innocent person I know. That's why I lo…enjoy messing with you…" What did he almost just say…?

"If you're sorry will you stop pranking me?" she asked a little too hopefully.

"Oh, Evans, tsk tsk tsk. You know I could never do that." He flashed his pearly grin again.

"You Prat!" she yelled. She then proceeded to punch him in the chest repeatedly.

"There's my feisty red! Wouldn't be Hogwarts without her!" he exclaimed proudly.

"I am not your property!" she huffed. And with that, she turned on her heel and marched off to patrol the corridors. It was obvious James was not to follow.

He turned in the other direction and wiped his forehead. He almost told her he loved her. Merlin, that was close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow, this is exciting. This is the first, second chapter I've posted and I'm sorry it's so short but I never intended for it to be long anyway. It's not a filler, it's very important because I feel it sets a tone for the story and introduces the whole mystery aspect of it. If you found a mistake in my grammar or spelling please let me know so I can correct it. Thanks to everyone who veiwed, followed or favorited (yes, i know it's not a word,) the first chapter. The third one will hopefully be out shortly. Thanks for reading this and please review whether you loved it, or hated it so much you vomitted. No flames though. Just contructive critisism. **

**Discliamer: If I owned the Harry Potter series I would weigh four hundred pounds and have people feed me off of gold plates.**

"Do it, Severus." The high-pitched voice commanded, "Do it now! I'm getting impatient!" It shrieked.

Severus Snape hesitantly pointed his wand at the subject. She began to shake, and crawled towards him, begging for him to spare her.

"Please! Just let me go!" she cried out in a voice that almost broke his heart. "Please, I didn't do anything wrong! I won't tell, I promise!"

She latched onto his legs. "Don't touch me you filthy muggle! Reducto!" he shouted and she recoiled. He felt a pain in his chest like no other but he had to continue if he were to fully convince them. So far he wasn't doing a great job.

He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He needed to get angry. He needed to _want _it.

_Potter,_ he thought. It made his blood boil. His upper lip curled into a sneer worthy of the dark lord himself.

"Crucio!" he shouted and she began wailing as he body writhed in agony. Severus set his expression as a mask of indifference. _Don't let them see,_ he thought, _don't show them your dying inside. _

"Avada Kadavera." He whispered and the green bolt shot out from his wand. It hit her square in the chest and the screaming ceased.

Shouts of congratulations erupted from the room. He was high fived, patted on the back and even shook hands with the cold demon himself. But, no matter how proud they were of him, Severus doubted he would ever feel accomplished. They burned the mark onto his forearm and he managed to get away with out screaming. He, Regulus, Bellatrix, Lucious and countless others became the first generation of Death Eaters that night.

She was the first person he had ever murdered. And he would never be the same.

The train car rattled and Severus sat, staring out the window with a blank expression. A sense of forlornness washed over him as he thought about his task this year. The only other person who even had a chance of helping him complete it was Regulus, and he was still in 6th year. Avery and Mulciber were the only other Death Eaters at Hogwarts this year and they had the thickest skulls out of anyone he knew…except perhaps Potter.

Speaking of Potter, the closer Potter got to Lily, the less likely he could save her.

_Maybe she deserves it. After all, she's just a filthy mudb- _No. He didn't really believe in that blood status rubbish. He was after all only a halfblood. And he knew, deep inside his heart he could never stop loving Lily. No matter how close she became to Potter, or anyone else for that matter.

He would always be there, waiting for her and protecting her however he could. Because despite the fact that Lily was a Gryffindor, and everything he was supposed to hate, she was there for him. She was the only one who wanted to be friends with him. The muggle children thought he was freak, and poor dirty one at that. It wasn't his fault his parents fought all the time and they couldn't afford nice clothes. It wasn't his fault he was different from the muggle children. Lily believed all of his crazy stories. Stories about a school for kids just like them, who didn't fit in with regular society. She could have run away, or called the police, but instead they became best friends. Friends who could tell each other any secret and not worry about being judged for the magic they had not yet learned to control. It was the type of friendship that would last a lifetime, a friendship that he hoped one day would blossom into something more beautiful than they could possibly imagine.

But that's gone now. It's hard to imagine now that they were ever-even acquaintances with the way she looks at him now. Now, the only friend he could really count on not to tell his secrets was his own mind. Now, he was the only one he could confide in, the only one who would ever know how he truly felt.

Hopefully he would manage not to go insane.


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors Note: Third chapter! Yay! Don't forget to reveiw please, whether you loved or hated it. Please alert me of any spelling or gammar issues. **

**Disclaimer: Still not Rowling...Don't sue.**

"Firs' years over here!" called the familiar gruff voice of Hagrid as the Hogwarts express came to a stop at Hogsmead station. That sentence brought back waves of nostalgia for James as he remembered that it was probably the last time he would ever here it. This was the last beginning of term feast he would experience. This was his last year at Hogwarts.

James had put together somewhat of a bucket list for this year.

Make Lily Evans his was of course number one, but he had vowed to do that since the beginning of fourth year when his pubescent self had decided that he must have her.

Pull off the greatest departing prank ever, was number two on the list. The Marauders had been planning this prank since last year and it was due to start after the last end of term feast.

Coach the Gryffindor quiddicth team to victory was number three on the list and James knew that he would have to put together to best team in Hogwarts history if he had any chance of beating Slytherin this year.

He stepped off the train and began ushering first years to Hagrid, the massive half giant that awaited them. Some were trembling in fear, others puffed out their chest and strode gracefully towards the boats with grins of reckless abandon. James knew that as a first year, he was the latter.

He and the other second through seventh years headed towards the carriages he knew were pulled by threstals, but couldn't actually see them himself, since never having watched anyone die. He selected the carriage already containing the other three Marauders.

"Oi, Prongs! I was wondering when you would join us! You're probably not going to have much time for us three plebeians this year since you're going to be so busy with your head prick duties." Sirius shouted in an accusing yet still lighthearted manner.

"Padfoot, you _live _with me! We don't need to be attached at the hip every second of every day!" James laughed, "But still, it's good to see you guys. How's your furry little problem Moony?" he asked as he took a seat next to Sirius across from Peter and Remus.

"Eh, you know…little agitated since the full moon's tomorrow." He shrugged it off casually but it was easy to tell he was a bit more than just agitated. It was hard to hide his already pale, graying skin and the permanent circles under his eyes becoming more prominent.

"You know we'll be there every step of the way, Moony." Peter said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah mate, wouldn't miss it for the world." James agreed.

"I keep trying to tell you guys, if you want to sleep I'll be fine," Remus tried to start but Sirius interrupted.

"Don't even start with that bullshit moony, you know it's twice as bad when we're not there and you need us. We made a vow to be with you every full moon and you're just going to have to such it up and deal with it. Stop being such a priss." Sirius had a talent for shutting Remus up like that. He knew Remus couldn't disagree.

"Okay, fine." Remus muttered and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"So," Sirius clasped his hands together dramatically, "Any hot snogging going on with Evans while we were away? Did you tap that, eh Prongs, huh? Did you tap that?" he asked like a child as he continued to elbow James in the ribs.

James swatted his hands away. "No Padfoot, you know very well that I did not 'tap that'. Plus why can't you understand that Lily isn't an object to me?" James said in an exasperated tone.

"I know, I know," Sirius groaned, "You looovveee Evans and you two are going to get married and have little redheaded, allergic to the sun children. I get it. But she's never going to fall for it Prongs. Why can't you just see that?"  
"Shut up Padfoot! This year is going to be different, I just know it!" James yelled and punched Sirius in the arm. It was supposed to be playful but…

"OWWW!" Sirius wailed. "You struck me! I can't believe you struck me! How dare you! I can't believe my best friend would do such a heinous thing!"

"Shut up Padfoot, before I give you something to cry about." James spat through his teeth.

"What the hell Prongs." Sirius sighed, "Why are you being such a fun sucking arse all off a sudden?"

"I'm sorry," James said, " But you act like there's no chance of Evans and I getting together this year. I'm telling you, it's going to happen."

"Oooh, suddenly Mr. 'I dropped divination after third year' is suddenly an expert at it." Peter joined in.

"Okay okay guys, enough about me and Evans!" James shouted before the slew of jokes started. "Lets talk about the prank for this year…."

They stepped out of the carriages and onto the stone steps that led up to the great front doors of the school. While climbing the stairs, they made sure to watch out for Peeves and his classic water balloon prank. It seemed all was clear. You would think that being fellow pranksters the Marauders and the poltergeist would get along well but in fact, it was quite the opposite. Peeves was always trying to out do the four boys but they somehow always managed to out smart him. This enraged the poltergeist to no end, but if they were to pull off the prank for this year, they knew they would some how have to befriend him.

Entering the Great Hall on the first day of the school year always seemed to take James' breath away. Over the summer he had always seemed to forget the majesty of the room, with it's polished wooden tables and golden plates, and its enchanted ceiling. Tonight it was clear of clouds and fog. The stars were shining brightly and seemed to some how illuminate the already candle lit hall.  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and impatiently began tapping their feet as the students continued to file in. They needed to hurry up with the sorting this year. James was starving. Finally the first years entered, their bravado suddenly seeming to disapate. As Professor McGonagall called each of their names, they went to sit on the three legged stool and get sorted by the sorting hat. James and the Marauders cheered whenever a first year got sorted into Gryffindor but James honestly just wanted to eat.

As the last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff , Dumbledore took the podium. With the words "Tuck in," food appeared on the golden plates and James began shoveling it onto his plate with little regard as to what it actually was.

After about three helpings and dessert the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood once again. He began his beginning of term speech but James neglected to listen until he heard the phrase "Heads, please meet me in my office at once." He saw Lily stand up and begin to walk towards the doors. It took an elbow to the ribs from Sirius for him to realize that he too was a head and that he needed to go. He stood up and ran after Evans shouting "Wait up!" When he finally reached her she was halfway up the stairs and he was wheezing.

"Wow Evans, you walk fast." He managed to get out inbetween breaths.

"You would know that if you weren't always blocking me in the hallway, Potter." She spat back.

"Why are you always so hateful towards me Evans? I haven't done anything to you…this year." He added.

"Because Potter. Everyone finds you charming and dare I say it, _Hot_, but I'm the only one who knows that your just an arrogant arse who can't think of anyone but himself. All you care about is pranks and I hate that you can be some how so good at everything with absolutely no effort. How's that?" she sneered.

"Okay, first of all, I know how to think of others, but you wouldn't know that because you're so blinded by hatred. And just because you don't see me practice anything doesn't mean I don't do it. But see, you don't know that because you never bother to look. You don't know anything about me Evans. You see what you want to see, and quite frankly, your hurting my feelings."

"Oh please Potter. You and I both know that you don't have feelings." She huffed as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah," He said, "You're right. And you and I both know that you're just a cold hearted bi…" he covered his mouth with his hands. _Oh shit, oh shit oh shit! He just did not say that, he didn't say that. Oh shit! _

She turned towards him, a murderous glare in her eyes. "I'm just a cold hearted what, Potter?" she whispered on the edge of explosion.

"Uhhh, just a cold hearted, bundle of warmth…." He unconvincingly lied through his teeth.

She marched down the three stairs in between them and slapped him across the face, hard. She then grabbed his collar and pinted her wand at his chin.

"I don't care that I'm head girl," she whispered through gritted teeth. "If you insult me again I will not hesitate to curse you."

"Yes ma'am," James submitted and she released him. She then continued to march up the stairs even faster and left him on the stairs, inhaling her lavender scent and thinking about how close her lips were to his….

He then slapped himself across the face. _Why is it okay for her to insult you hundreds of times, but then the moment I reciprocate I get slapped. That's bullshit, _he thought.

"Hey Evans!" he shouted, running up the stairs after her. She had already reached the top. "If you don't want me to insult you, don't insult me!"

She turned to him, and her shoulders sagged.

"Fine Potter," she sighed, "That's a reasonable request. I will try…to keep it." She gritted her teeth.

"Thank you." James said.

They turned and stood infront of the stone gargoyle.

"Oh shit," James muttered. "What's the password?" he wracked his brain trying to remember ever getting the password but he came up short.

"Sugar Quill," Lily said to the gargoyle and it hopped aside revealing a door.

"How did you know that?" James asked, dumbfounded.

" I actually read the letter James. You would know that if you did too but your just a…Never mind."

"Wow, you didn't insult me. That's a first." James said as the spiral staircase propelled them upward revealing a wooden door and brass knocker. James knocked and Dumbledore's voice called enter.

James entered the familiar circular office and sat down at the leather chair across from Dumbledore in front of his desk. The paintings of the former head masters were either asleep or pretending and Fawks was perched upon his wooden stand, watching them with knowing eyes. Lily reluctantly took a seat next to James.

He vaguely wondered how Dumbledore got there before them, but having gone to this school for 6 years James had learned not to question these things.

"So," Dumbledore leaned forward and placed his chin on his clasped hands, "How was the train ride?"

"Very nice sir," Lily answered smoothly.

"That's wonderful miss Evans." His eyes twinkled and he cracked a knowing smile.

"Mr. Potter, I know you're probably wondering why I made you head boy without you being a prefect, is that right?"

"Yes sir," James answered.

"Well you see, Mr. Potter, I have very high expectations for the two of you and I believe you two will not let me down. I know the two of you don't exactly get along, but I trust you will be able to get along and maybe even perhaps become friends." He smiled again, like he knew something they didn't.

"Sir, you didn't exactly answer the question…" James started.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, you'll know in due time. Now, I'm aware the two of you have made time tables for the month. Prefect meetings are to be held every month and you two are responsible for any scheduling issues that may occur. Reports of each meeting are to be handed into me as well as any student concerns. Now, shall I show you to the head dorms?" he asked.

"Yes sir of course," Lily started but then, "Wait! You mean I have to share a dorm with him!?" She shouted in an outraged voice.

"Of course you don't have to, Miss Evans. You are always allowed to sleep in your regular dorm of course, if that's what you wish. But at least let me show you where they are, just in case. Come with me." He stood up and led them to the door.

James was a little hurt that she didn't want to share a dorm with him, but he should have expected as much. Why would she anyways? She hates him. He knew that.

They followed Dumbledore down the stairs and to the heads dorm. He stopped at a portrait of Godric Gryffindor wielding his famous sword. Gyrffindor sheathed the sword.

"Password?" he asked.

"Hippogriff." Answered Dumbledore. The portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the dorm.

"Thank you sir," James said as he climbed through the hole. "See ya Evans!" And with that, the portait shut and Lily was alone with the head master.

" I would assume you'll want to be getting to your own dorm, Lily."

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Well then," his eyes twinkled and he grinned once more, "Should you ever be willing to change your mind, your things will be transported here for you, automataiclly."

"Thank you sir. Have a good night." She turned and made her way towards Gryffindor tower. She said the password to the Fat Lady and clambered though the portrait hole. The common room was surprisingly empty of students so she made her way up the stairs to the seventh year girls' dormitory.

"Lily!" Marlene McKinnon called and rushed towards her, a blur of bushy brown hair. She almost tackled the head girl in a full on bear hug. "Where have you been!" she exclaimed.

"I've just been with Dumbledore and James discussing head dutites. Can you believe that Dumbledore expected me to sleep in the heads dorm with that bloody prat?!" she asked.

Alice and Marlene each shared knowing looks. Then suddenly they shared and evil smile and at the same time said "Get out." Alice got up from her bed and came to join Marlene in shoving Lily out the door.

"What to you mean 'Get out'?" Lily squealed as she tried to duck around them. "This is my dorm too!"

"Oh no," Alice said, "Your going to go sleep in that dorm with James, fall in love with him and get married. Go!" She and Marlene giggled and continued to shove her out the door.

"I'm not going! I refuse!" Lily yelled and grabbed onto the door frame. They continued to shove and Marlene plucked Lily's fingers off the frame one at a time until she had to let go. With a final push, they shoved her out and slammed the door in her face. Lily heard the lock click. She began pounding on the door and demanding that they let her in immediately. She was head girl for Merlin's sake. She could give them detention.

"Lily, we're not opening the door, so you should just go!" Alice's voice shouted from the other side of the door, still giggling.

"15 points from Gryffindor!" Lily shouted.

"Like I give a shit!" Marlene yelled. "Just go!"

"You'll regret this! Lily snarled as she started down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah!" Shouted Alice. "Get a move on!"

And so Lily climbed back through the portrait hole and woke up the Fat Lady, resulting in a slew of insults from her. Lily was _so _not in the mood to be insulted by the portrait so she just flipped her off and continued walking with out looking back. Imagining the look on the Fat Lady's face was the only thing that kept her from punching a wall.

"Back already?" the portrait of Godric Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah," Lily sighed, "I was kicked out…"

"I see. Well then what's the password?"

"Hippogriff." Lily answered and the Portrait swung open. She climbed through and entered a square room with a sofa and fireplace. James sat on the sofa in his underwear reading a book.

He turned around. "Couldn't stand to be away from me for more than ten minuets Evans?" he joked.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled and stomped down a hallway she found on the other side of the couch. There would be time to inspect the dorm later. She found a door on the right and James saw her disappear into it and slam the door.

"That's my room!" he called, chuckling to himself.

She came out, slammed the door, stomped her way across the hallway and slammed the door to her room with out a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing. It means so much to me and words cannot express how much I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Lily, wake up!"

The voice was far away and Lily heard it as if her head were submerged underwater.

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. It was a VERY rude awakening when the warm covers were yanked from her body from a one James Potter (who by the way was a dead man walking. No one wakes up Lily Evans when she's not ready.)

Lily frantically tried to cover up her body which was only clad in a tank top and athletic shorts. She jumped off the bed and grabbed the scarlet covers out of his hands before he could react. She glared at him with a menacing expression that would make any average man head for the hills. But, James Potter wasn't just any man and he had three years of previous experience with that look.

"Evans, Don't scrunch up your face like that, you'll get crows feet..." she cut him off.

"Who gave you the authority to enter my room Potter?" she practically growled.

"I don't need 'authority' to go anywhere. I'm a marauder. I do what I please." he said matter-of-factually, as if that comment didn't just make him sound like the worlds biggest prat. "But seriously Evans, you didn't even lock the door. It was practically begging me to open it. We can't have our head girl being late now can we? Come on, get up and get dressed. You only have 15 minuets."

Lily continued to give him 'the look'. She let it linger for a few seconds before turning on her heel and entering the bathroom. She dropped the covers and slammed the door.

"Oh, and I forgot!I thought the head girl deserved something a little better than burnt toast, so I brought you breakfast." he called through the door with smirk, even though she couldn't see it. It was just a habit.

"Like I would ever eat anything you brought me Potter! I wasn't born yesterday. Besides...I'm not even hungry." Determined to prove her wrong, her stomach decided that it was the perfect moment to growl in protest.

"Your own body betrays you Evans! You're a terrible liar. It would be kind of adorable it it weren't so pathetic." James called as he walked out of her room and made his way to double potions with the Slytherins.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Lily looked around at the bathroom and noticed that unlike the Gryffindor tower girls bathroom it was completely clean and free of mold and soap scrum. The tiles and the grout were pearly white along with the sink and bathtub that also had a shower head. Nice. The shower curtain was scarlet with gold horizontal stripes that would be VERY out of place in a muggle bathroom, but somehow with this being Hogwarts it seemed to work. The towels matched the shower curtain. All handles and knobs were gold and stood out amongst the white tiles in a revealing but not so obnoxious way.

After preforming several cleansing spells on herself she put on clean robes and grabbed her books. She noticed that Potter had left her french toast on the end table and she almost walked out the door with out eating it. Almost. It's aroma was too much to handle.

She had five minutes left before she absolutely had to leave...but what if he did something to it? He wouldn't would he? What was she thinking, of course he would...He was James Potter. She would just have to go hungry.

* * *

She rushed into potions with just about 30 seconds to spare, which of course was completely normal for her. She noticed That Se...Snape was sitting with Avery and Mulciber but she pushed the thought into the back of her mind. She didn't need to keep tabs on him. They weren't friends anymore.

Marlene and Alice were frantically trying to usher her over and they eventually succeeded. Lily was still very angry at them for last night, but all the other seats were taken.

She sat down with a huff and folded her arms across her chest.

"Come on Lily! You still can't be mad at us. We're only doing what will make you happy in the long run!" Said Marlene.

"Of course I'm still mad at you. You're making me share a dorm with the very person I despise!" Lily whispered angrily as professor Slughorn entered the room. The smile he gave her was enough to silence her. As much as she hated being a teachers pet, the professor would always have a bit of a soft spot in her heart.

He silenced the class and began the lesson, which since it was the beginning of the year was pretty much just expectations for the class and the importance of the credits they would receive for it. Lily tried her hardest to listen, but she struggled with information that was constantly repeated. Unless, of course, it was transfiguration. That subject was , and please excuse her French, a bitch.

Lily could feel the eyes staring at her in the back of her head. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew Snape was back there, but she wouldn't turn around and give him the satisfaction of being able to unnerve her.

She glanced over and saw Potter and the Marauders sitting at their table. Remus was scribbling notes down furiously, as was Peter. Potter and Sirius we're up to God knows what, but it wasn't note taking, she could be sure of that.

Lily sighed and began the grueling task of searching through her school bag, already littered with broken quills and scrap paper desperatly trying to locate a fresh writing utensil and ink. When she finally located the elusive quill , she pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and pretended to take detailed notes, when in fact she was just doodling aimlessly. Slughorn gave the same boring speech each year, about being prepared for class and the serious consequences of being late; rules that would almost vanish entirely by the third day of the year, although she supposed it helped to be a potions protege.

By the time potions was over they were off to third period transfiguration, the class that would continue to haunt Lily's nightmares. It was by far her worst subject; Divanation was a walk in the futuristic park compared to this. At least she could fake her way through divantation. Sometimes it was so entertaining she was almost upset to drop it, but after serious consideration Lily decided that her education was more important than trying to see into the future with some crackpot old lady.

After transfiguration it was time for lunch and walked to the great hall will Alice and Marlene at her heels.

"So, disregarding the fact that I'm still mad at you guys, Alice! Did you see the way Frank was staring at you in Transfiguaration?" Lily practically squealed. She knew that Alice was a shy girl and more of a brainiack than anything, and it was very surprising that she wasn't a Ravenclaw. Alice had a huge crush on a Ravenclaw seventh year called Frank Longbottom. He was a tall akward kid who seemed to spend all of his time studying. The fact that he was interested in Alice was surpirsing, not because he shouldn't like her, but because it was very out of character for him to pay attention to anything except for school. When exams come along he becomes so focused that he sometimes forgets about his personal hygiene. That was, to say the least, a little off putting, but Alice has liked him since around thrid year regardless of his issues.

"I know!" she excalimed, " I know i'm a little to old to be squealing like a school girl, but I've never felt like this before! It's such a foreign feeling...I wonder what kind of research has been conducted..." and that's where they lost her. Alice was obessed with muggle science, from biology to physics, so it came as no surpirse when she would randomly drop out of a conversation and get lost in the mass library that was her mind.

"I'm going to the library..." she mumbled before running off in the opposite direction.

"That's why she's so skinny," Marelene laughed, "She spends all that time running to the library and skipping meals, and she never eats..." Marelene trailed off shaking her head. She was the kind of girl with a great body who wasn't afraid to occasionally flaunt it, but Lily and Alice knew just how insecrure she was. She had no reason to be, she had a great mind as well as body and all the guys were obsessed with her honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. Marelene was also very in tune to the feeling of those around her, now whether she decided to consider those feelings when telling you off was another matter entirly. Marelene always spoke her mind, and that was proabaly why Lily loved her so much.

"I wonder if Sirius Black is going to look for a serious relationship this year...no pun intended..." Marlene said with dreamy eyes. Lily already knew the answer to the question. Marlene would ask almost every year since fourth year when Black so called "lost his virginity to the wicked hot seventh year slut Katy Smith, and hasn't gotten out of bed since" but Lily knew better than to tell Marlene herself.

3..2..1 "I know, Lily, I know. He's never going to want to be serious. I wonder if he would be open to friends with benefits though..."

"MARLENE!" Lily shrieked, " You should respect your body more than that! You're way too good of a person to go around sleeping with black just for fun! And you should know that the kind of woman he sleeps with are not the kind of people Alice or I would want to be friends with."

"I know, Lily. It's just interesting to think about..." She trailed off again as they continued to walk to the great hall.

The rest of the day passed pretty smoothly, the rest of the teachers giving speeches almost identical to Slughorn's and McCgonnagal, this year the added aspect of "being serious because this is your last year and when you go to apply for a job or internship these grades matter". Lily wanted to say blah blah blah, but she knew in her heart that they were right and that being in seventh year wasn't just an excuse to goof off and get in trouble.

* * *

"Ugh! Potter, will you stop that incessant tapping! You have no rhythm!"

"Just because you can't hear it doesn't mean it's not there Evans!" he smirked before running a hand through his perfectly windswept hair and then continuing to tap his wand against the wall to an erratic rhythm that didn't deserve to be called one.

Lily sighed. There was nothing she could do to stop him; they were equals and she didn't approve of the frivolous docking of points from her own house. On a bad day, maybe Slytherin, but you didn't hear that.

Bottleing up her anger and stowing it away for a later date, they continued down the corridoor opening doors, and checking for late night rule breakers.

Suddenly, Lily heard something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was a peculiar sound, and she couldn't fully asses it with potters continuous tapping.

"Potter," She whispered in a deadly voice, "Stop it."

"Evans, we've already been over this..." she cut him off.

"GOD DAMN IT POTTER, GIVE IT TO ME!" she yelled impatiently as she snatched the wand out of his unprepared hands.

"EVANS!" he growled, "THAT IS MY PROPERTY AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO grab it from me..." he started but she simply help up a finger to her lips. The expression on her face wasn't one of anger, which he was used to to, but one of inquisitive curiosity. That was new. He should probably listen.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered before handing him back his wand.

"Yea," James breathed before walking towards the noise. It was a gurgling, sickly drip that chilled them to the bone.

"Help!" A high pitched voice croaked. Then it began to cough and sputter.

They began searching frantically until James ripped open the suspected door, Lily at his heels, and was met with the gruesome scene.

A small first year girl lay in a puddle of her own blood on the floor of the broom cupboard. She had a gigantic slash across her throat and she gripped it tightly as she crawled towards them, the blood seeping between the cracks in her fingers. James stood there in shock as Lily rushed forward dropped to her knees, immediately staining her skirt and socks in the red substance.

"James, I got her, go get help! Hurry!" shouted Lily as she rolled the poor thing over and tried to stop the blood from seeping out of the wound, rapidly. She groaned in frustration before pulling off her sweater bundling it up and, applying it to the morbid gash.

She glanced up and noticed that James was still standing by the door, dumbstruck.

"Potter! Move, now!" She commanded, bringing him out of his trance. He nodded and ran out the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway, reminding her that she was truly alone now, the difference between life and death for the poor girl resting on her delicate shoulders.

She shrugged off the feeling the best she could and quickly took out her wand. She began muttering a few healing spells over the wound. They seemed to work, closing it for a few seconds to stop the bleeding. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You're going to be okay." She told the girl with an exhausted smile.

Suddenly the wound reopened and was bleeding more rapidly than before. Lily cursed and said the incantation again.

And it went on, for what seemed like hours, Lily closing the wound and it reopening after a few seconds. It was only two minuets but Lily was on the verge of exhaustion and she let out a scream of anger mixed with terror. The girls skin was turning grey and her eyes began to close. Lily feared the worst as she racked her brain trying to think of any spell that would heal such a wound.

Suddenly the girl started convulsing in her arms. Lily screamed for help until her voice was hoarse. Where were they!

The girl began to cough violently and the blood spewed out of her mouth and onto Lily's white shirt, staining the girls teeth in the process. Blood was dripping slowly from the corner of her mouth onto Lily's thigh in warm sticky gobs of saliva. Her eyes rolled back into her head and slowly closed.

"No! Don't die!" Lily shouted frantically, almost tempted to shake her but afraid it wouldn't be beneficial. "Please stay with me!" she pleaded as she resorted to slapping her cheeks,desperately trying to revive her. A single breath escaped the confines of her mouth and the body slackened in her arms.

"No!" Lily sobbed as she clutched the body closer, nestling her head in the crook of the neck, finally breaking down and letting the tears escape her tired eyes.

* * *

**So, I know that I am a terrible person for not updating. I have no excuse other than not being motivated to write the beginning of this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not my best work, but it was SOOOO boring to write. I am however VERY excited for the next chapter and I'm hoping to get it out in the next few days. Be expecting some sad Jilly fluff and comfort. Tell me about your predictions as to what happened to the first year, even though you probably won't find out for a few chapters...Evil laugh! Anyway thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and if you read this far thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Leo out!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily, you have to let go." The unusually soft voice of professor McGonagall called through the fog that clouded Lily's mind. Lily just clutched the body closer, her tears wetting the bloody, matted hair and causing it to rub off on her cheeks.

"Lily, It's over. You tried everything you could and the best thing for you to do now is to let go so we can find out who did this, and bring them to justice." The professor was starting to become slightly agitated but tried to hold it in. She knew that she would get no where if she tried to force Lily. It could possibly even traumatize her more.

Lily sobbed harder than before as she let go of the body and leaned back against the wall. Someone threw a blanket over her but she wasn't quite sure who. Then they helped her up and allowed her to lean on them as they walked to the hospital wing. They had an interesting yet intoxicating scent of soap and woodsmoke that went surprisingly well together. She leaned against the person and let the scent hypnotize her.

* * *

The next thing she remembered was waking up to a bright white light. After letting her eyes adjust for a few seconds she was able to make out that she was in hospital wing with a sheet draped over half of her body. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted the action due to the throbbing pain that was now present in her head. She couldn't remember why on earth she was here...they were just patrolling last night and...oh.

She slumped back down on the bed and tears filled her eyes again. She looked around the room and noticed that there was an area sectioned off by a white curtain. She could imagine the tiny body, lying so still on the bed, concealed by a single white sheet that was too neat and too clean. The thought brought bile to her throat. She leaned over and vomited up the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much due to the lack of food into the pan besides her bed. It stung horribly and left a sour taste in her mouth. She desperately wanted a glass of water.

She looked to the left when she sensed a presence, and there was...Potter? His hair was messy as usual and his glasses were askew like normal but there was something different about him. His robes were wrinkled with was abnormal and he had an exhausted, hunched appearance about him. She noticed the dark purple circles under his eyes and took note of his sallow, colorless skin.

He held out a glass of water, wordlessly. She took it thankfully and drained it in seconds. After placing the empty glass on the table she turned back to him.

"Potter, sit down. You're making me tired just by looking at you and I've been out I don't know how long." she croaked, while patting the foot of the bed. How long had it been since her voice had been used?

He sat down tentatively on the edge her bed, hunched and defeated. The look was really depressing her so before she could even comprehend the long term effects of what she was going to do, she sat up, wrapped her arms around him and laid back down. He didn't question her action, or even hesitate and Lily knew that it was a mistake but she needed human comfort and so did he. She would just have to deal with the repercussions (which would undoubtably occur) later.

She then closed her eyes and let the familiar and comforting scent of soap and woodsmoke consume her.

* * *

A substantial amount of time (she guessed) passed because the next time she awoke it was the middle of the night and she heard voices. Potter's arm was draped around her and she was tempted to move it but decided that she didn't want to wake him.

Instead of opening her eyes and alerting whoever was in there that she was awake she decided to keep them closed and appear to be asleep while still listening.

"...can't believe it's happened agian. How horrific..."

"At least we got there in time minerva, he might be able to tell us something."

"I just don't understand the purpose Albus..."

"Everybody out! He needs rest and there are other students students here that _don't need to hear!"_

With those final words footsteps echoed through the room and Lily could hear the opening and closing of doors. She knew she knew who Albus and Minerva were, and she recognized the voices but her sleep addled brain couldn't process the conversation. She nestled back into bed and drifted back into a restless sleep."

* * *

"OW!" A voiced suddenly shouted, rousing her from slumber.

"What! What?" she yelled sitting up immediately her head spinning with the effort

"You hit me in your sleep!" James yelled while rubbing his shoulder.

"Why are you in my bed?" Lily asked, disregarding the fact that she struck him. Serves him right...

"You pulled me to sleep with you." James said while standing up and stretching his arms."I wasn't complaining."

"Oh," Lily whispered while standing up herself and noticing that she was in a pearly white hospital gown. Where were her clothes?

"Well, it won't be happening again that's for sure." She mumbled while also stretching.

"Aw, c'mon you know you liked it Evans." James said with the barest hint of his old smirk back.

"Sod off," She grimaced and half heartedly threw a pillow at him. He caught it and set it on the bed while displaying an uncharacteristic frown.

Lily looked over her shoulder and noticed that Madam Pomfry was striding towards them holding a fresh bundle of school robes.

"I expect you'll be wanting these back," she said while thrusting them into Lily's hands and making no comment of the fact that they slept together, but all the while frowning, showing her disapproval.

"Er, thanks." Was all Lily could manage, holding the freshly laundered robes in her hands as if they were a dangerous explosive.

"Go on now, get changed," Pomfry said while ushering her to the bathroom. "Potter so should you, _back at the dorm." _She instructed with undeniable clarity. _  
_

"Yes ma'am," He responded awkwardly while making his way out the door.

Lily walked to the bathroom and stripped herself of the gown. Her skin was clean and pale, showing no sign of the blood that stained her face and body. The white shirt showed no sign of the trauma it went through, and neither did the socks. She pulled them on one by one and cringed as the fabric slid across her skin. She could distinctly smell the scent of rust and blood wafting through the air every time she moved. She knew that it wasn't there, but in her mind she could see the dried blood underneath her fingernails, staining the cracked skin.

The thought made her stomach churn. She dropped the gown in the hamper and hurried out of the hospital wing. She hurried up to her dorm and stopped the portrait of Gryffindor. She couldn't remember the password, but the portrait gave her a solemn expression and sung open anyway. She then hurried to her room, passing James in a fresh pair of robes on the way but not ackknowlaging his presence.

She flung open her bathroom door and stripped off the offensive clothing before turning the shower on to full heat and letting the water burn her skin. She then proceeded to scrub violently, striping off layer after layer of skin and trying not to cry in the process.

* * *

After stepping out the shower she took a look in the mirror. Despite several days of sleep she still had dark circles under her sunken eyes. Her skin was red and raw and she had no desire to take a towel to it. She dried her skin and hair with her wand, before walking out of the bathroom and putting on a completely different pair of robes than the ones lying in the bathroom. She knew she looked like hell and her hair was flat and listless after being dried and not brushed but her stomach growled and she knew it was time to head down to dinner.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay I know it's a short chapter but hey, I updated twice in two days so just know that okay. The next chapter will include dinner and we may find out what Dumbledore and McGonagall were discussing while Lily was sleeping. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome (actually in desperate need of...but I won't beg.)**

**Special shout out to Boredwriter123 who is really awesome and I plan on continuing to read and review her Jilly fiction because it's amazing and you guys should check it out. **

**Also for the last chapter, I apologize if your name is Katy Smith, it was just a very generic name I could think of and the character is based off of no one.**

**If you've read this far thanks so much for the continued support and I hope to see you all again for (I think it's chapter 6 next...Wow, Aren't I terrible) Anyway, thanks again and have great day!**


End file.
